one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoto Kurogane
Naoto Kurogane is the Main Protagonist of the Light Novel series BLAZBLUE: BLOODEDGE EXPERIENCE, and is confirmed to be a Playable Character in the Upcoming BlazBlue CentralFiction, alongside Hibiki from ChronoPhantasma's story, as well as Nine the Phantom, and ACT 2's Hades Izanami (AKA Saya...). Not much is known other than he looks like Ragna when using his Drive (White Hair is an example.), and that BLOODEDGE EXPERIENCE, IF Mei Amanohokosaka did, make an appearance, took place between the events of XBLAZE, and BlazBlue: CALAMITY TRIGGER... VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Naoto Kurogane is the main protagonist of BlazBlue: BLOODEDGE EXPERIENCE. He is a typical High School student until he is encountered by Raquel Alucard, who made Naoto into her servant. Naoto then realized he obtained the Hunter's Eye; an ability that determines one's Life Force Value. But out of the blue, someone, or something, brought Kurogane to the Primary BlazBlue Universe. He doesn't realize it yet, but he is now a catalyst for Ragna's imminent death. So far, only Rachel Alucard knows this, and her denying of her love for Ragna is in great Jeopardy as Naoto Kurogane has started a process on Ragna that can't end. Worst of all, he may be Ragna's WORST enemy of all; surpassing Terumi, Jin, even Saya herself... Powers & Stats Tier: Likely 7-B Name: Naoto Kurogane, Naoto Terumi (Former). Origin: BlazBlue (BLOODEDGE EXPERIENCE) Age: At least in his teens (Born December 1) Gender: Male Classification: Human (Formerly), Vampire (Most likely.) Student, Servant, Expy. Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Blood Manipulation, can detect ones Life Force Value (Naoto did this via the Hunter's Eye to Rachel Alucard, whom he found she has N/A (Not 0, she is resistant to the concept completely; making Rachel Alucard a lifeless entity.) A Life Force Value determines how much life they have residing within them. This value will decrease if a person is: sad, in pain, in despair or bitter; on the flip side, the value will increase if a person is: happy, feeling lucky, in love, embarrassed, impatient or even angry. Tadayuki Isa has a life-force value that is smaller than patients who have been hospitalized, something that Naoto notes to be strange. As well as the ability to see someone's life force, it also allows the user to see what happens to a person when their life-force falls into 0. The result is the ability to see a form of noise consume and run havoc across the person's body until it forms into a black mass that resembles Arakune.) Attack Potency: Large City level (Able to trade blows with Ragna, and is on a Higher Tier than the rest of the cast of BlazBlue: CentralFiction.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ or more. (While Ragna can keep up with a mild speed Yuuki Terumi, Naoto's leg stretching allows him to surpass this feat.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1+ (Can lift Iron Tager effortlessly.) Striking Strength: Class PJ at best (His Physical Prowess, combined with his Hunter's Eye, and him possibly able to take on a Six Hero, Naoto can potentially destroy the rest of the BlazBlue Roster...) Durability: Island+ level (As a servant of Raquel Alucard, he matched Rachel Alucard, move for move; something Ragna can't do.) Stamina: Very High (Took many fatal stab wounds, and had his arm cut off as a normal human, & NOT DIE; a major reason as to why Naoto is a copy of Ragna without intention.) Range: Typical physical length, extended reach with moveset. Standard Equipment: Student Uniform, a Life Force Value of 9810-0, Bloodedge Drive, Hunter's Eye (This is capable of detecting one's Life Force Value.). Intelligence: Average (At least High School Level, most likely smarter, and cunning...). Weaknesses: Is oblivious to the ideas of the primary BlazBlue universe, has a limited blood supply as "Bloodedge", doesn't know he made more enemies than before. Feats: *As an Expy of Ragna, Naoto has nearly replicated his style of fighting by manipulating his blood portions, while adding his own touches to his own. *Is capable of fighting, and beating Nine the PHANTOM (In addition to the rest of the SIX-HEROES)... *...AND Hades Izanami. *Had his arm cut off before Ragna, which happened to him at least before the events of Chronophantasma. Other Not to be confused with Naoto Shirogane. Category:What-If? fighters Category:Male Category:Part Human Category:Vampire Category:BlazBlue characters Category:Literature Fighters Category:Video game fighters Category:Fighting game fighters Category:Tournament Combatants Category:Japan Combatants